


The Morning, and Then Some, of the Day After

by sambethe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t exactly the trip he'd had in mind. He’d be an idiot to say he minded in the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was possibly the most gorgeous sight he'd ever seen. Emma Swan, frumpled and hair knotted up in a messy bun, standing in his kitchen wearing his boxer shorts and her tank top. He settled against the doorframe and watched as she wrestled with the filters for his coffee pot, admiring the way the shorts rode low on her hips, threatening to expose the soft skin at the junction of her hip. His lips twitched at the memory of that same skin underneath them. 

As she jammed the crumpled filter into the pot, he had to bite down to keep from laughing. “What's the Chemex ever done to you, Swan?”

She jumped, nearly dropping the pot, while Killian crossed to her and snaked one arm around her waist, trapping her between him and the counter. His free hand wrapped around the pot to set it down. She leaned against him, her head settling on his shoulder, and hummed. “Why can't you own a simple drip coffee maker like a normal person?”

He grinned and buried his nose along the side of her neck. She gave another quiet, little hum as he kissed along her pulse point and his smile widened at the sound.

“So last night actually happened, huh?”

Killian settled his hands along her hips, his fingers dipping beneath the hem of her tank and sliding along the warm skin of her belly to pull her closer to him. He pressed against her, his cock swelling against the curve of her ass as he whispered, “I could give you a refresher if you like.”

Her shoulders shook in muted laughter before she turned and wrapped her hands around his neck, tugging him down into a kiss. Her tongue swiped across lips and he opened up and curled his tongue around hers.

Killian had thought about kissing her a thousand times over in their three years of friendship, had thought of any number of scenarios where he might seize the opportunity. And yet, she had surprised him still. She’d come over to borrow a sleeping bag for their camping trip and ended up helping him pack up his kit. Somewhere between teasing him over how he folded his t-shirts and helping stuff them in his bag, she’d looked at him and told him she was going to kiss him. He was sure he froze, assuming he’d hallucinated the words, but she crossed to him slowly, giving him the opportunity he didn’t need to stop her. From there it was a blur of tongues and lips and hands everywhere.

She brought him back to the present with a tug at the hair at the nape of his neck. “Coffee,” she mumbled as they broke apart.

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead before reaching down to wrap his arms around her thighs. He tugged her up and placed her down on the counter next to the Chemex pot, but rather than letting him go she wrapped her legs around his waist. Killian went willingly to her, leaning in to reclaim her lips as his hands ran below her top to run along her ribs. His hands were just settling to cup her breasts and he was delighting in the new ways he was permitted to touch her when he was interrupted by a rough coughing sound.

Emma yelped and he jumped back as they both turned to find Robin leaning against the same door jamb Killian had occupied minutes earlier. He looked as if he were trying not to laugh and Killian bit back a groan while Emma buried her head in his shoulder.

“In my defense,” Robin started, “I knocked several times.”

Emma hopped off the counter and Killian let her sneak underneath his arm while he moved to fill the kettle and finish setting up the coffee to brew, hoping to buy time to bring his erection under control before turning to greet Robin.

“I’m going to go pull my things together,” Emma said with a nod towards the bedroom. Then she pointed a finger at Robin’s chest. “Breath one word to David when we see him later and you’ll wish I killed you now.”

Killian smirked as Robin held his hands up in a placating gesture as she ducked out of the kitchen. “Coffee?” he offered.

Robin nodded and took the mug Killian held out. “Does it come with the story of how that finally happened?” he asked with a wave of his finger between Killian and the hall.

“Not a chance, mate.”

*

Somewhere near hour two of the trip, Killian started to question the sanity of agreeing to it. Granted it had been his idea, but that was neither here nor there now that Emma’d gone and rewrote all the rules of their relationship. Now they were out in the middle of Acadia surrounded by six of their friends - her brother included - and all he wanted to do was pull her behind the nearest tree and kiss her senseless.

Instead he was left watching as she walked ahead of him on the trail next to Ruby and he tried to not stare at her ass - much - as they maneuvered up a particularly rocky incline, leaving him to trip as he stubbed his toe on a rock on their path. He steadied himself before he tipped over and adjusted his pack to resettle it squarely on his back. He glanced over to find Robin staring at him with a questioning lift to his eyebrow. Killian shook his head and a slow grin spread over Robin’s face before he started to laugh.

“Enjoying the view?”

Killian furrowed his brow and shot a scowl at him, which only earned him a deeper laugh.

Internally, though, Killian had to admit that Emma’s shorts framed her nicely and he curled his hand around the strap of his pack in order to resist reaching out to slide it along her hip just below where her own sat.

*

An hour later found them stopping for water. Killian settled his bag on the ground and wrestled his water bottle from the side pocket before leaning back against the ridge that bordered the path. Emma came up beside him and checked him with her hip before reaching over to pilfer the water bottle from his hands. She tipped it towards him in thanks and then took a long, deep drink. He watched her throat bob with each swallow and ached to turn and run his tongue along the sinews of her neck. He wanted to lick at the hollow at the base of her throat, wanted to bite along skin above her clavicle and draw out the breathy moans she gave the night before. He wanted to touch the pale expanse of bare skin above her knee, letting his fingers tease just under the hem of her shorts as he dragged his lips along the swell of her breasts exposed by the deep vee of her t-shirt.

They hadn’t spoken really spoken about what last night meant - to either of them. It meant _everything_ to Killian and he was hit with the sudden panicked thought that maybe it changed nothing for her. His breath caught in his throat and it was all he could do to remind himself she was still there that morning, puttering around in his kitchen in _his_ clothes. That she’d kissed him again. That she seemed ready to allow much more than a kiss before Robin arrived.

It was Emma’s fingers playing along his elbow that pulled him from his thought spiral. She nudged his water back towards him with one hand while letting the other run from his elbow to the back of his bicep. He smiled at her and she gave him a small, lopsided one in return.

“Thanks,” she said as she tugged at the sleeve of his t-shirt. When she moved back to where she left her bag with Elsa, he could have sworn there was an extra sway in her step. It was all but confirmed when she turned to glance back at him and gave him a small smirk.

“Keep that up and I won’t be the one spilling anything to David.”

He jumped at the sound of Robin next to him; he hadn’t heard his approach. Killian smiled to himself as he ignored him and took a swig of the water she left in his bottle.

*

They arrived at their cabin a couple hours later, sun drenched and sweat soaked. The heat was warmer than anticipated, and it wasn’t quite noon. The cabin was a simple structure – one room with four bunk bed pods with a couple attached bathrooms and shower stalls. He watched as Emma laid claim to one of the bottom bunks and though he saw Elsa making her way towards the same pod, he slid in to throw his pack on the upper bunk. He pretended not to notice Elsa’s pointed look at Emma or Emma’s corresponding head nod and instead busied himself with pulling out his swim trunks.

“Anyone up for a swim?” he called out.

He heard a few affirmative murmurs, but wasn’t able to focus on who answered. His attention was drawn to Emma, who had stretched back on her bed and was propped up on her elbows. He grinned down at her and didn’t even pretend not to notice how her position tightened the fabric of her shirt across her breasts.

He swiped his tongue along his lower lip. “Joining me?”

“Think you can handle it, Jones?” she replied, nudging his calf with the toe of her boot.

He grinned. "Oh, Swan, you can't imagine all the things I can handle."

Emma smirked at him and hooked her foot around his leg and gave a small tug. Killian thought she might have arched her back a bit more with the movement, but was suddenly distracted by one of her hands lifting the hem of her shirt. It was only the shuffle of feet in the next pod that kept him from dropping to his knees and wrapping her leg around his waist, burying his mouth in the valley of her breasts and nipping at the skin there. His fingers itched to grab hold of her waist and join his hand with hers below her shirt, finishing his aborted exploration from that morning. He wanted to let his mouth follow suit, tasting the same skin he'd only barely had the chance to map last night.

Emma was reaching to grab at his shirt when Elsa called out, causing her to drop her hand and both of them to spring back from one another.

"Emma, do you have my bug spray?"

Killian watched her blink and shake her head before responding. "Yeah, I'll bring it over." Then looking back at Killian with a grin, she said, "See you out in the water?"

He nodded and grabbed his swim trunks before turning and making his way to the stalls to change.

*

Killian was floating along on his back, listening to David and Robin discuss the finer points of the night’s dinner prep plans when he felt a trickle of water hit his chest. He opened an eye to find Emma next to him, shaking water from her hair. He smiled and re-closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of the water lapping against his skin.

“Enjoying yourself?” she asked after a beat.

He answered with a deep, satisfied hum as he felt her settle along next to him. After a moment, he turned his head to look at her. She was floating next to him, her hair was fanned out behind her, wearing an olive green strapless bikini. However, all he could see was the miles of bare, pale skin. He groaned. “I’d pay good coin to not be surrounded by people at the moment.”

Emma laughed. “Why’s that?”

“I’d very much like to kiss you right now, but I’d also prefer we not have an audience when I do.”

He watched as she spared a glance in David’s direction. She then reached out and wove her fingers through his, just below the water’s surface. Killian responded by running his thumb along hers. “I’d like to kiss you too,” she whispered.

Killian felt his heart thrum at her words. “Fine timing we have.”

Emma laughed again and squeezed his hand. They continued to float like that, their only movement the lazy trailing of their thumbs against one another’s. After a couple minutes, Killian grew bolder and let his thumb trace from the inside of her wrist to the heel of her palm in nonsensical patterns. A deep sigh from Emma was his only warning before she righted herself and tugged his hand to request he follow as she made her way further out into the lake.

Killian let go of her hand in order to swim next to her. When they were out just deep enough for his toes to graze the bottom of the lake’s bed, she stopped and turned so she was facing him while she treaded water.

He cocked his head and was about to ask about the move when she reached out and ran her fingers through his chest hair. Killian sighed and closed his eyes. “Emma?” he whispered, his jaw clenching. Her only answer was to move her hand from his chest to run along his ribs, causing him to bite down on his lip. He reached out to grasp at her waist, gripping tightly and tensing his arm to keep from pulling her to him.

“Tempting fate, love?” he asked when her fingers began to tiptoe across his stomach. Her answering smirk the last straw causing him to let out the groan he’d been holding back. His own hand was moving towards the curve of her ass when her hand left his chest and grabbed his, redirecting it to her breast. Knowing he shouldn’t, he thumbed at her tightened nipple and then nearly stuttered and lost his footing when he felt the fabric of her top slip from beneath his fingers.

“Oh, god, lass. You are trying to kill me.”

He closed his eyes and moved to cup her more fully, letting the heel of his palm drag across her as he did. Killian looked down to see her bite back a moan before she pushed back from him and turned to swim further out. He glanced back at the shore, relieved to see David was occupied in some sort of tag game with both Robin and Mary Margaret. As he pulled up beside her, he wrapped his hand around the one in which she held her top, prying her fingers open to take hold of it from her.

“You trying to get me in trouble?” she asked, but didn’t attempt to reach for it back.

He grinned and tapped a finger against his lips. “I’m not the one who escalated this particular situation.”

She reached for his hand and he kicked back just out of her reach. Before she could regroup, he began to swim out further wondering how much more he could push before the others noticed. He heard her shout his name as she gave chase, knowing it would get him to stop. He did, noting that Ruby was eyeing them from where she stood on the dock.

“No need to draw attention, love.”

Emma glared, but there was no heat behind it. When she reached out, hand still under water, to take her top back from him he let it go without a struggle. Instead he reached out with his other hand to push her hair behind her ear.

“As much as I’d like to continue this, I’m going to head back to shore before I do something stupid, love.” She smiled and he continued, “Or before Ruby gets it in her head to come see what the commotion is about.”

She laughed. “You sure? She might just want to join in.”

“Emma,” he groaned. And rather than respond, she ducked back under water as he swam towards where the others were gathered near the dock.

*

The afternoon rolled into dinner and both passed without event, everyone settling in and making plans for the next day. While Emma was never very far from his line of sight, she seemed to make a point of being just out of arm’s length. It was possibly for the best, as he had to tamp down the urge to grab her each time she passed.

Dinner crept into passing around a few bottles of wine as they let the fire burn low. Ruby told them embellished tales of poorly behaved diner patrons while Robin gave them the highlights from his students’ tales of woe and uncompleted work. As the group slowly drifted back to the cabin one-by-one, including Emma, Killian stretched out to watch as the stars blinked into view with the late setting sun.

It was Belle who finally came to prod him while settling down next to him, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Perhaps we should have come next month? Timed it to watch the Perseids?” she asked.

“Perhaps,” he whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. They sat like that for some time, watching the slow progression of the stars while Killian occasionally pulled her focus to point out a passing satellite.

Belle eventually broke the silence. “You’re quiet tonight. No tales of vengeful gods marauding across the sky or lost nymphs to regale me with?”

Killian shrugged. “Seemed like a night for contemplation, love.”

“Good thoughts?”

Killian smiled to himself. “I think so.”

She nudged his ankle with her foot. “You going to tell me more?”

“You going to tell me about all the time you’ve been spending with Liam of late?”

Killian couldn’t see her blush, but he knew it was there by the way she turned her head away from him. “I see,” he teased. “How about we agree to a night out in a couple weeks? Perhaps then we’ll both feel in a sharing mood?”

Belle nodded and Killian tipped his head to kiss her temple. Feeling her smile crinkle the skin beneath his lips he settled back down and asked, “Have I ever told you Draco once held the gateway between this world and the next?”

*

The cabin was dark by the time he entered, the only sounds the murmured breathing of its occupants. Belle had left him about an hour prior, but Killian had still been feeling restless. The idea of returning to an Emma asleep on the bunk below him leaving his skin to itch and his blood to pulse. So he had remained outside, watching the stars and finishing off the last of an open bottle of wine.

Taking advantage of the cover of darkness, Killian shucked his clothing and pulled on the sleeping pants he left out. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out Emma buried beneath her opened sleeping bag, her pillow tucked over her head as if she were trying to drown out noise. He reached out to brush her arm, but when she didn’t stir he returned to tiptoeing through the rest of his nightly routine.

Coming back as he toweled his face dry, Killian found Emma perched on her side, head resting up on her elbow. He crossed to her and she lifted the edge of her sleeping bag in a silent request for him to join her. He slid in, tangling his legs with hers in an attempt to fit in the tight space. Once he wrapped an arm around her waist, he leaned in and whispered, “Hi.”

Emma smiled and inched closer, bringing her lips to his. “Hi,” she murmured back as she ghosted them over his own. Killian followed her movement, increasing the pressure. He pulled back a hair’s breadth and she followed in pursuit, recapturing his lips and continuing their wet slide. He reached up to cup her head in his hands, threading his fingers in her hair and tilting her head in order to deepen the kiss. When she swiped her tongue along his upper lip, he opened to her and settled back on her pillow, pulling her down with him to lay on his chest.

She sighed as one of his hands moved to trace along the shell of her ear and his mouth followed in pursuit, his tongue mapping out the whorl of the delicate skin. Her back arched as he continued, his nose brushing along the column of her neck followed by his tongue again as he moved back up. He felt her breath hitch and her breasts press into him as he nipped along the chords there. When she shuttered against him he had to pull back, afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from leaving a mark on her skin.

“Killian,” she breathed.

He shushed and pressed a finger against her lips, and then nearly lost the game when laughed at the glare she shot him. He moved the finger to curve along her jaw as he leaned back in. “Turn around, Swan, and wrap your leg over mine.”

When she compiled without hesitation, he had to choke back a moan and filed that away for later. He turned, instead, to run his hand along her hip, his fingers tracing the vee where it joined her thigh and then moving to the waist of her shorts. His fingers settled just under the waistband as his other hand snaked around and pushed down the top of her tank, exposing one of her breasts to him. He felt her nipple tighten under his palm as he squeezed and lifted, enjoying the weight of it in his hand. When he let go he scraped his fingers down and over the curve of the tip, enjoying the hiss she let out as he did.

Continuing to tease his thumb along the underside of her breast, he stretched out the fingers hovering under the band of her shorts, enjoying the feel of the soft skin below her navel. He settled the heel of his palm on her mound as he pressed his fingers into her slick folds, his index finger circling at her clit before dipping down to her entrance. Emma breathed in as he did, her back pressing back into his chest and Killian ached to tell her how much he loved the feel of her wetness, her warmth enveloping him. How he wanted to sink his cock into her, taking her in one long, hard stroke. How he wanted to once again feel her clench around him as she came. Instead he contented himself with teasing her with shallow strokes, only allowing his fingertip to enter and curve against her before pulling back and starting anew.

Emma reached back and gripped his thigh and Killian grinned and thrust against her ass. She retaliated by digging her nails deeper and he bit down her earlobe as he pushed his finger in further, then joining a second with it. Increasing his pace, he crooked his fingers and thrilled as she tensed and let out a deep breath. He moved his thumb to move against her clit as she began to move with his fingers, fucking herself on them as he continued the litany in his head of every filthy thing he promised himself he’d tell her next time he had her alone. When her core clenched and rippled along his fingers, he had to restrain himself from pressing her into the mattress and lifting her hips so he could take her, having her finish around his cock, pulling him with her as she did.

Once she came back down, he removed his fingers from her shorts and settled back on his side, making room for her to lay back down on her pillow. “So beautiful,” he whispered when she leaned up and kissed him, a languorous slide of her tongue against his own as she cupped his jaw. When she moved her hand to trace and slip along the waistband of his pants, he clasped his fingers around her wrist.

“You don’t –”

“Lay down,” she murmured, cutting him off. He shook his head but let go of her wrist.

She shimmed up on her side. “Show me,” she said with a nod.

Killian bit down on his lip and relented. He settled back, lifting his hips and shifting his pants just enough to free his cock from their confines. He watched as she raked her eyes over him, her hand inching down his stomach and wrapping around his length. He placed his own hand over hers, helping her establish a rhythm he liked. He peered down, hoping to catch sight of their twined hands around his cock in the darkness but was once again left cursing their current arrangements.

When she curved her thumb along his head, he released her hand and closed his eyes. Too focused on the sensations running up and back towards the base of his spine, he missed her adjusting her position and had to swallow a groan when her tongue chased after her thumb’s movements and then licked along his slit and under his foreskin. He gripped her sleeping bag as she wrapped her lips around him, enjoying the press of her tongue along the vein. It didn’t take much encouragement from there, the pull of her fingers on his base and the play of her lips up and down his shaft together sending him over the edge and coming into her mouth.

As he came back to himself, Killian reached out and pulled her towards him. She curled around him, wrapping a leg over him and planting a kiss on his shoulder. “You’re utterly brilliant, Swan,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head before righting his pants.

“You ain’t so bad yourself.”

He gave a quiet laugh as he settled a hand on her hip, keeping her tight against him. Emma’s breathing began to even out and he started to shift. “I should go,” he said with a tilt of his chin towards the top bunk.

“Stay,” she mumbled, her hand tightening around his waist. “I’ll wake you before the others get up.”

“You sure, love?” he asked.

She nodded against his shoulder. “Don’t care what they think.”

Killian pressed another kiss into the crown of her head, breathing in the scent of her and her shampoo before pulling her sleeping bag over the both of them. “You may feel differently come daylight.”

“Sleep now,” she muttered, nuzzling into the hair on his chest. When he felt her relax against him, he thought, ‘ _consequences be damned_ ,’ and he let himself drift off as well.


	2. Small post-fic snippet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is neither an epilogue nor an outtake. Let's call this a snippet from this AU world, occurring at some point shortly after they return from camping. Thanks to [ahookedhero](http://ahookedhero.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr for the prompt that led to this!

Emma stepped up to the bar, trying to catch the bartender’s eye. Before she could, Killian snaked his arm around her waist, pressing himself into her back and her into the bar in front of them.

“Stop it,” she hissed.

“Nope,” he replied, popping the last syllable against her ear as his hand slid under her t-shirt and teased along her belly.

“They’ll notice,” she pleaded but then arched into him, wriggling against where his cock brushed the base of her spine.

He shook his head and fingered the button of her jeans. “Robin’s too busy getting his ass handed to him by Mary Margaret. That woman’s a menace with a pool cue, by the by. And David’s too busy staring at her ass as she does it.” He skated his hand over her zipper and down to press against her core before settling back up at her hip. 

The bartender looked over at them and she saw Killian signal for two more pints from the corner of her eye. When he dropped them off, Killian grabbed both and made his way to a booth in the back corner away from the pool tables.

“Shouldn’t we?” she asked, cocking her head towards their friends. Killian shook his head, grabbing her hand and tugging her into the booth with him. He settled in sideways, his back against the wall, and pulled her between his legs.

“Just want a moment, love,” he whispered against her neck. “This bloody fucking t-shirt.” He nipped at where the shirt in question draped off her shoulder. 

“Mmmm,” she murmured, smirking to herself.

“And you’re not wearing a bra,” he whined, inching his hand beneath her shirt again, his thumb rubbing at the arc of her ribs. “You aren’t playing fair.”

“What are you going to do about it?” she teased, her hand trailing his thigh.

Killian growled and gripped her hip with his free hand. After a beat he whispered, “Oh love, two can play this game.” He grazed his thumb just below her nipple before he slipped his hand back out. He then nudged her forward so he could straighten out, and prodded her out of the booth.

Thinking he was going to pull her to the exit, she was surprised when he brushed past her and towards their friends without a glance back.

She stared at his ass, the jeans he was wearing tight enough to give her a full view. ‘ _Fuck_ ,’ she thought and took a large gulp of her beer, suddenly unsure how she was going to get through the next hour without touching him.


End file.
